The Past Returns
by Lorency
Summary: ScrubsDarkAngel crossover. J.D has a past that no one knows about. That's the reason why he became a doctor. Now his past pays a visit to the hospital. PG for mild swearing. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

It's just another day in their lives. A day to get yelled at by Dr Cox, eating bad food in the cafeteria, get yelled at by Dr Cox some more, oh and helping patients of course.

That's why I started to study to become a doctor. To help people. Take away their pain. Since my childhood wasn't one of the best I was seeking redemption somehow and found it in the medicine world.

Zack wasn't happy at my decision. It meant I had to stay at one place for a couple of years, and he had a rule that we were never suppose to stay at one place more then 3 months.

He screamed, yelled and ordered me not to become a doctor.

But I didn't let him move me. Zack didn't talk to me for 3 months after that day.

Then one day I got a card by the mail. A card of the Blue Lady. Our childhood's protector. The one who was looking after us. He gave me my blessing in silence.

Yes, in silence. He was never going to admit it out loud. Because let's face it. It's Zack we're talking about here. You can't make Zack talk about his feeling no more then you can get Dr Perry Cox go one day without insulting people. That's who they are.

So here I am. Walking around as a doctor. Helping people. Healing people.

Healing people. Wow...it feels weird to say it. I wasn't made to heal people, I was made to destroy and kill them in silence.

But it changed 14 years ago, today. That's when I escaped. Escaped to freedom with my family.

Escaped to heal...

"Yo Newbie! Get your girlie butt down here now or I swear this will end badly."

J.D sighed out loud. Dr Cox was in a bad mood. And when Dr Cox was in a bad mood. Everyone got in a bad mood. Just what he needed today.

"Angela, I haven't got all day!"

The new nurse Angela looked around confused and saw J.D made a face when he walked by her.

"Don't worry. It's me he means." He said encouragingly to the girl and she smiled weakly.

J.D walked up and found Cox standing next to Kelso. Uh oh. This couldn't be good!

"Bob here thinks you got a thing for the new nurse and I tell them that you do NOT have a things for girls. Because you are one yourself..." Dr Cox started and J.D stopped listening for a few seconds when he turned his hearing to the stairways instead.

He increased his hearing and heard light footsteps running from 2 floor.

He wrinkled his eyebrows. Since when does anyone in this place run with light footsteps?

"...and Kelso believes that we should throw out 5 patients just so his gardener can get room space. Are we gonna obey?" Cox finished his speech and glanced at newbie. Great, the kid wasn't listening. Again!

Cox opened his mouth to growl at J.D when he noticed that something in J.D had changed. His eyes were cold and dark and he had within a few seconds changed from a relaxed and goofy posture to stern and combat ready one.

J.D's eyes were fixed on the stairways like he was waiting for someone.

The door opened and a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped through it. Cox couldn't help but notice that the aura around the young man were screaming "warrior" long way.

J.D and the man locked eyes and they both tensed for a short minute when J.D relaxed completely and smiled a wry smile.

The other man relaxed also but he didn't move a muscle in his face. The only thing that betrayed that he was happy to the other man, was his eyes. They were shining with pride when he walked towards J.D.

"Well, look at you. I wouldn't say that blue is your colour, but hey. It looks good on you!" he said

J.D giggled for a few seconds and walked towards his brother and hugged him.

"Well, it was either that or purple scrubs." J.D answered him and to his delight Zack chuckled.

"Purple's so not your colour Jay!" Zack answered while checking his stethoscope.

"Well look who's speaking mister I-wear-black-because-I-like-to-brood!" J.D replied with a teasing voice.

Before Zack had the chance to reply they heard a loud coughing beside them.

"Look newbie. Not that I love to see how this turns out but you have a job to do and you do not have the time to stand around with your friend and chit chat all day. So I suggest you get to work." Cox said with a mild voice and Zack saw the surprise on J.D's face.

"Yes Dr Cox, it's just that..." J.D started with respect in his voice.

"No, your friend can not go with you when you take care of the patients. His punk look would most certainly scare all the older patients to death. Not to mention those eyes that would scare any normal person from his mind." Cox rambled and didn't miss the fast movement when J.D grabbed the other man's hand before it got the chance to strike him.

But unfortunately J.D couldn't stop the mouth from talking.

"Let go of my hand Jay. And let me finish him!" the other man growled and to Cox's biggest surprise, J.D growled back in the same tone.

"This is so not the right time to get hurt feelings Zack. This is my job. And my job is to make sure that I follow his orders."

"Orders!" Zack spat out the words with disgust.

"Yes orders!" J.D claimed

Their argument were cut out when their attention were brought somewhere else.

They both turned their heads and looked down the corridor and watched three men appear. The brothers easily recognised who they were. Bounty hunters from T-Red. A company that recently joined forces with Manticore to catch the escaped X5's.

And the trouble was. J.D and Zack were two of them.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much for the reviews. They made my day. A big hug to all of you! _

Zack caught look with one of the three men and the man's eyes was burning with fire.

One of the other men grabbed his weapon and started running towards the two of them and Zack just had to know if it was both him and J.D they were after or just him?

Zack twisted J.D's arm and got his gun out of the pocket and pointed it against J.D.

"Freeze right there or I will blow his head out!" he screamed and the three men stopped for a second.

"Let the doctor go 599! He's done nothing to you!" one of the man shouted with his gun raised in the air.

Zack smiled a evil smile and shook his head.

"I will shoot him if you don't let me go." He could hopefully lure them away from investigating the hospital in it's residents. Anything to keep his brother safe.

But his heart nearly stopped when J.D growled quietly at him.

"What the hell are you doing Zack?"

"Saving your sorry ass bro!" he whispered back and didn't notice Perry Cox walking behind him.

"Nice way to treat your friend buster! Let him go or I swear I can do physical treatments you wouldn't even dream of."

The other men heard him and looked curiously at J.D.

"Sir, isn't that...look at the eyes. That's X5-992!" One of the men exclaimed and Zack cursed. He threw himself and J.D behind the nearest desk and shoot one of the men in the leg.

Screams and shouts were heard when patients and nurses panicked.

"Great plan Brother!" J.D smiled sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Zack wasn't happy to get it point out that he made the wrong decision.

"Now what?" J.D suddenly held a surgeons knife in his hand. Where the hell did he get that from, Zack wondered with amazement.

"We escape and evade!" he answered and got a raised eyebrow from his brother. "What?"

"That's the best you can come up with?" J.D looked a little amused

"You have a better plan?" he asked sourly.

"Eh, yeah!" J.D answered and pointed towards the roof. "We get up at the top, inside or outside. Doesn't matter. And then we jump over to the next building, then we escape and evade."

Not it was Zack's turn to look at his brother quizzingly .

"You haven't got a building that close to the hospital, and even if we are geneticly engineered we aren't superman."

J.D silently cursed and it showed on his face how mad he was at himself.

Zack let him go on with it for a few minutes. He recognised the feeling easily. The feeling that you were dropping your focus so much that you begin to lose it.

During their whole conversation he had kept an ear and a eye on their enemies. They had cursingly dragged their shoot friend into a room full of screaming nurses.

J.D stopped cursing himself when he heard the nurses scream. Poor Angela was in the middle of it. Great first days on the job, he thought with sarcasm and mind slapped himself for the comment.

"Okay. I'm in!" he said to his brother. "We escape and evade your way"

Zack grinned and unusual grin. "Then let's get this party started."


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much for being so patient. I've experienced a time of brain freeze. My muse had left me. But appearently it's back from the vacation. _

-:-.-

Zack has always been the one with the ideas. With his harshness he always makes his plans work. Even if it means getting a little roughed up.

"599!" One of the men that hunted them apparently had decided to negotiate with them. "Just surrender peacefully and you will be treated properly."

Dr Cox was watching with amazement how the young man the thought he know chuckled coldly and answered in the other man's place.

"Yeah right. There's no way that the Colonel is gonna embrace us and welcome us back!"

The man beside him gave him a cold glare.

"What? Are you the only one that's allowed to crack witty comments?" J.D whispered to him.

Zack just shook his head and then his face was shining like a big lamp. He made a few quick hand signals to J.D who grimly shook his head. They were in this together. There was no way he was letting Zack doing all the fun himself.

Zack rolled his eyes in frustration and then he showed up three fingers while slowly counting down with them.

J.D barely waited for the last finger to vanish completely before he rushed up and used his X5-speed running through the hall to the place where his hunters were.

The men before them looked at him in shock and he made a quick move with his foot that got the other man on his back. The second guy didn't register the other X5 behind him, so all he could remember after wards were seeing his partner fight X5-992 and then everything went black.

Zack held his gun visible for the personal that were crouching on the floor. J.D quickly finished the last guy with a punch in the face and then turned around.

"Alright people listen up. We're not here to hurt you. We just want to get out of here"

Dr Cox came up.

"Hurt? Yeah right. It doesn't seem that way to me by looking at them."

"They started it." Zack said glaring. He didn't like the older man.

"Oh yeah, be a 5 year old." Cox said and then start mimicking him. "He stole my Barbie, so I have to hit his head and make him bleed because it was my Barbie!"

Zack were faster then J.D this time. He quickly pinched Doctor Cox to the wall and aimed the gun on his head.

"I don't what your problem is, but you better be really careful with who you're making fun of!" Zack had very dangerous gleam in his eyes. And J.D saw it.

"Zack!" J.D said with a commanding voice trying to get his brother's attention.

"I'm surprised you lived this long, because my brother is not a patient man. You think he will stop me from pulling this trigger? Do you think he will miss those weird cracking comments you make him listen to everyday?" Zack continued, he was smiling evilly now.

J.D looked shortly at the nurses in the room and saw the look he never wanted them to see. _Fear_.

They feared him and Zack because of who they were. J.D tried to ignore the lump in his throat that had turned up. He would have to leave this life, his life as J.D.

Damn it! He liked this life. He had friends and a family for the first time in his life since Manticore.

His unit had been his family. He loved his brothers and sisters. He truly did.

But for the first time…this had been a normal life. He liked being J.D and ignoring the other part of him. The killer within him.

"Zack knock it out! Leave him alone, this is who he is. Haven't you always told me to accept yourself for who you are? Accept Doctor Cox for being a jerk with a heart." J.D found himself saying out loud.

"Hey! You're ruining my reputation newbie!" Cox scowled through the fear he had for the man in front of him.

"Soldier…" Zack said warningly.

"No Zack! Leave him alone. Can't we walk out of a place normal for once? Without killing anyone?" J.D pleaded with him and Zack turned his head and caught the eyes of his little brother.

They were filled with grief. Grief of knowing that these humans feared him for who he was.

"Alright. You take the lead little bro. But if we must, we will defend ourselves." Zack said mildly and let go of the older Doctor.

-:-.-

_tbc...I'll start working on the new chapter as soon as I can. Thanks for the support once again._


	4. Chapter 4

J.D nodded. He could accept that. He walked over to Doctor Cox that looked at him with a mix of fear and anger.

"I don't expect you to understand. Not many people does. I was raised in violence and saw my 6 year old brother be taken away and executed. Death follows me and my people."

J.D shrugged.

"I thought I could change it. But apparently I can't. Thanks for teaching me Doctor Cox. You've been a great mentor." J.D gave him a wry smile. Then he turned around without a word and walked out of the room.

Zack glared at him before he followed his brother.

Left was Doctor Cox in his thoughts and all that came out of his mouth was:

"What the heck?"

-

J.D walked to the nearest phone and punched some buttons with a amazing speed. Then he hang up and made a movement with his hand that indicated that he wanted his brother to walk to the elevator.

-

A few floors down the guards were assembling and talking to the police. They were discussing the easiest way to come up to the floor of the shooters easily.

A blonde woman was standing and watching with interest, though it showed she was very upset of the whole thing. She was fidgeting with her hair while asking dumb questions to anyone nearby.

"Shut up!" a nurse with dark hair said to her and the blonde woman started pouting.

Then her beeper went off. She quickly picked it up and saw the message. Her eyes became stone cold and she quickly made a calculation on the guards and the police following their every movements.

She grinned a evil smile. This was way to easy.

-

_Thanks for all the reviews. I've written alot of this story, I just need to check it a second time. Will post more in a little while. Who do you think the blonde woman is? I wouldn't be surprised if you guessed. grin I'm way to easy. _


	5. Chapter 5

Zack and J.D walked into the elevator and pushed the button. Zack was standing in the middle of the elevator pointing his gun towards one of the exits while J.D was holding his knife ready for combat.

Every floor they stopped by people shrieked in terror. When the doors closed again Zack couldn't help but chuckle a little. This was to strange, but it felt good. He had no idea what J.D was planning but he prayed that he knew what he was doing.

J.D poked him in the shoulder to get his attention right before they came to the bottom floor.

-

"They're coming down!" A guard shouted.

The blonde woman was waiting nearby watching the guards and police officers raising their weapons towards the elevator.

"Wait shooting until my command!" one man shouted and it was obvious that he was in charge.

When the doors to the elevator slide opened the guards stared dumbfounded. The elevator was empty.

"It's a trick. They're going for the stairs!" someone shouted and all armed persons ran to the stairs.

A minute of silence then the hatch on the roof opened and one man in blue scrubs jumped down. He watched around.

"Clear!"

A second man jumped down.

They managed to take a few steps to the nurses station that they had to pass before getting to safety.

"Bambi!" Carla shouted relived when she saw him and then she saw the man with him and she screamed for help.

J.D cursed and clasped a hand around her mouth.

"Carla! Trust me on this one. He's okay. He's no danger to you!"

Zack snorted and then raised his gun when they suddenly were surrounded. Not by guards, not cops but Manticore soldiers.

-

"Aw Hell!" J.D said.

"Right there with you Bro. This just isn't my day!" Zack agreed watching the circle of Manticore guards.

"Well, well this will certainlymake me look good." A male voice said amused and J.D snapped his head in time to see another X5 walk into the circle.

Zack, without thinking about it , took a step forward so the nurses was behind him. The nurses were innocents. They weren't supposed to get hurt because of them.

"X5-599 and X5-992. It's been a long time." The other X5 said hardly. "Colonel Lydecker will be please to have you back. He is sure that you will be a part of the elite once you've been re-programmed properly."

Carla gasped at his words and Zack gave her glare that clearly meant for to be quite.

This was going to be ugly.

-

Turk was walking down the hall whistling. His shift had just started and he had decided to say hi to his girlfriend first. When he walked closer to the nurses station he saw armed men pointing guns against Carla and several others.

He was about to say something when someone grabbed his arm and jerked him into a room before he was seen.

-

_Let me know what you think._


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Hi everybody. I am terrible sorry for the lack of update lately. It took me a while to figure out this new system of adding new chapters. I'm a slow learner. blush Thank you, thank you for all your kind reviews and patience with this story. I am sorry for any spelling mistakes I may have done in this story. I've checked it, but it's always some little thing that slips by. Well, on with they story:_

J.D stared at his young brother. There couldn't be…he was supposed to be dead. Max told them how she had seen him dead.

"Jack.." he whispered.

Jack laughed like a maniac.

"So you remember brother? I thought that no one of you would remember me. I was weak and I deserved what happened."

Zack shook his head in sadness.

"You didn't deserve for them to cut you open like that."

Jack turned his attention to his former CO, his oldest brother and protector.

"Oh but I did. The Blue Lady had her destiny for me ready. She gave me a weak body but they improved me to the better. They turned me into something else."

"And you turned out to be a maniac!" A female voice chirped and sprung into action.

She kicked two of the guards to the floor and made a couple of blurry moments to fast for anyone to see.

J.D and Zack quickly grabbed Jack and knocked him unconscious. Jack were still their brother. They were going to get him back somehow.

From behind Turk showed up and made his position right on the spot where Zack had been a minute ago. He was holding a gun in his hand.

During the fight they watched in amazement how J.D and Zack fighted in unison. Feeling when the other needed help. When they finished all the guards were on the floor.

"So…we're getting the maniac with us?" The blonde woman chirped and Zack scowled at her.

"El! You know how freaking long I have been searching for you, and yes we're getting the maniac with us because he's your brother!"

Elliot grinned at her oldest brother and then noticed how he sniffed and raised an eyebrow.

"Jay, you didn't tell me that you and El…"

"Well she was in the heat. Not my fault!" J.D defended himself while picking up the weapons from the Manticore soldiers.

"HA! That's not what you said when we were doing it, and when we decided to have a giant fight in the hospital so everyone thought we were back at being friends." Elliot got in to a long ramble without even breathing.

"Jeez still into geek babble aren't you Sis?" Zack asked while looking around.

"Well…yeah. So what are we gonna do about them?" she asked pointing at the nurses including Turk and Carla.

J.D turned around his back full of weapons. He looked at the weapon in Turk's hand. He sighed and then walked over to him and grabbed the gun out of his hand.

"Give me that! I don't want you to shoot yourself in the foot Turk!" J.D sighed and disarmed the thing and threw it to Elliot.

"I love this thing. I mean it's clearly better then any of the other guns I've had." Elliot said with eyes shining petting the gun.

"Other guns?" One of the nurses said with disbelieving voice.

Elliot looked over at the nurses with a smile, a far more confident then they've ever seen her wear.

"Yeah, I just love them!"

"Other women shop for shoes. Elliot shop guns and weapons. Oh speaking of that Gin called, he got the special order you wanted!" J.D didn't look up from the money he was counting. Apparently he picked more then guns from the Manticore soldiers.

"Great, I'm thinking of making him get something nastier because we're gonna look for the base right?" Elliot turned from chirpy to ice cold.

"Can you just lay of this creepy thing for one moment?" Turk asked "And then tell me what the hell is going on? You didn't explain much to me Elliot when you dragged me into the dressing room!"

"WHAT?" Carla didn't look so happy with that piece of information.

"He was walking into a trap Carla and second of all your man is hot but not so hot that I would jump him every time we had the chance to."

"Carla, Turk." J.D spoke and his siblings realised that he had worked up his courage to tell them, and they silenced. " I didn't grow up in a happy home. As you figured out by now I'm adopted. I was at a very bad place until I was 8, that's when I escaped together with Zack, Elliot and the rest of the kids that I consider as my family. My siblings. I've killed people in my life. All of them deserved it."

"I guess you got Trey..?" Elliot asked.

"Oh yeah." J.D answered and the two of them shared a harsh look. Who ever this Trey guy was, he didn't live anymore. "This is who I am, and if you don't like it. To bad for you, because I am a really great person despite the fact of what I've done in my life or who I am." He looked at Turk and saw to his biggest surprise that Turk seemed to accepting it all.

"Well, this explains a few stuff I've been wondering about for a couple of years." He said with a smile.

"Huh?"

"You have nightmares dude, and some of them were to real to be made up. And you talk in your sleep. I sort of figured out that something bad must have happened before we meet. I accepted it and I moved on."

Before J.D could react he was swept into a hug by both Turk and Carla. Carla had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my God Bambi!" she whisper while holding him.

J.D didn't react at first then he hugged them back with a shining smile. He wanted to cry but he didn't and saw Zack wink at him, showing his approval for the whole thing. Which freaked him out just a little. But he let himself be hugged.


	7. Chapter 7

"Not to interrupt this cozy moment," Elliot said " but we need to get out of here before they find out that we tricked them. Oh and did you give Doctor Cox our resignations?"

"I gave mine but I didn't left yours."

Elliot grumbled and ordered one of the nurses for pen and paper. Which she did frightened did. She wrote a few words on the piece of paper and put it down.

J.D and Zack read it behind her back.

_To Dr Cox! _

_I quit. Bye Bitch. _

_Love, _

_Elliot_

Her brothers laughed their heads off.

"What?" she huffed hurt.

"I know you had a hate thing for Cox but not that much."

"He called me Barbie! Barbie! It's like I could kill Manticore for giving me these looks. I wasn't meant to be blonde. I'm telling you, I was meant to be a red head and have… Ooh cookie!" Elliot was distracted by the cookies who lay in a white box and started munching happily.

Her brothers exchanged looks.

"I'm not so sure about that sis." Zack said and ducked from the flying fist aiming for his head.

J.D chuckled wildly while taking a good grip on his unconscious brother.

Zack were pleading for his help while Elliot kept throwing punches at him.

"You're on your own Zack, I've learnt long ago not to get Elliot mad at me. Yes Sis, you're right you should have been a red head." He said smilingly while starting to walk his way towards the entrance.

He turned around and looked at the nurses, his best friend and his siblings.

"Oh and kind nurses, this is just a bad dream. Don't tell anyone about it alright?"

The nurses nodded and promised. The look of disbelief in their eyes told him that there was no chance in hell that they were gonna tell anyone, because they couldn't believe it themselves.

"Good, Turk…" J.D started but got interrupted.

"I want to go with you man!" Turk said and stepped forward confident. Carla's eyes got huge and she opened her mouth to protest when he turned his head against her and silenced her with a look. "Don't try to stop me woman! I love you very much, but J.D is my brother and I want to go with him! You can either come with me…or not!"

The couple were gazing at each other for several seconds. Two equally hard minded souls were challenging each other.

J.D didn't dare to move. Neither did Elliot. She learned long ago not get on Carla's bad side. Zack didn't dare to move at all, he had seen the same look Carla had in her eyes in many of his sisters before they snapped and broke some bones.

"What are we gonna live off?" Carla asked.

"I don't know." Turk answered truthfully

"Where are we gonna live?"

"I don't know."

"What do you know then huh?"

"I love you very much, but I love J.D just as much. He's my brother and it looks like he's gonna have a hell of hard time coming knocking on his door. Do you expect me to let him face that alone?" Turk glared at the woman that had stolen his heart.

"He wont be facing it alone you know." Elliot told him gently.

"What she says." Zack nodded appreciating to his little sister's true words.

"No offence to you guys, but he needs someone a little more…" he was struggling to find the proper word that wouldn't sound like a insult.

"..Normal?" Elliot asked abruptly.

"Eh I didn't mean it…"

"No it's alright. Because let's face it, who's normal these days?"

"Turk, not that I'm not appreciating the idea of you coming with me, it's gonna be dangerous." J.D interrupted telling his friend sternly.

"J.D, I laugh in the face of danger."

The X5's snorted at his words.

"Typical humans to say that." Elliot told her brothers.

"Yup." Zack nodded. "Sure is."

"Hey."

"Look, not that I don't like that you have friends little brother, we need to get out of here. We've been standing here chatting long enough. Soon the cops will come right down and find us standing with Jack in our arms and guards on the floor." Zack sighed and waited for his brother to reply.

J.D knew that he was right and tried desperately to convince Turk that it was not a good idea to follow him.


	8. Chapter 8

Elliot's phone rang and she answered it. She frowned a little.

"Zack, there have been sightings on Max in Seattle by Manticore." She saw how her brother got a dangerous look in his eyes. "Shit, you mean she is in Seattle?"

"Yeah. I explain more on the way. Jay, we're going to Seattle."

"Hah! Carla baby, see? I'm going to Seattle." Turk said grinning to his girlfriend. "And J.D you're not saying a word because I'm coming." The two men were challenging each other in their stances and looks.

The silence grew more and more uncomfortable.

"There's only one way to solve this." J.D said.

"Let's do it."

They both raised their hands and…

…did rock, paper and scissor. Turk won.

"Damn it!" J.D snapped. "Best out of three?"

"Jay!" Zack said in a tone he knew to well. That tone that said, if you're not moving your ass know you're gonna be very sorry for it.

"Fine. Let's go Turk." J.D said and walked towards the door where Elliot and Zack were waiting impatiently holding a unconscious Jack.

"Carla, take chances." Turk pleaded. "Please?"

Carla stared for a second on him then she shook her head sadly. She kissed him gently on the lips in a farewell gesture.

"I'm needed here right now. I need to make a proper exit. Call me in three months." Carla told her lover and boyfriend. "Do you have the patience for that?"

Turk's face fell a little but he nodded acceptingly. He knew very well that this could be the last time he saw Carla again. Maybe they would meet again, but she told him that it was faith's decision if they were going to.

He hurried after the X5's and didn't look back. When the police officers showed up 5 minutes later they found the unconscious soldiers on the floor. The nurses denied that it was the two young men, that they were looking for, that had done it. Carla sent out a silent prayer for Bambi, Blondie and Chocolate Bear, hoping that they would never forget about the hospital.


	9. Epilogue

Somehow I knew that my past would come back to bite me in the ass. But I lived in denial, hoping that it would forget me. I wasn't that lucky.

Even though Jack's not himself, we're gonna try to help him. Find the real him again. I can only hope that meeting Max will trigger some kind of memory for him.

Even though no one of us are siblings by blood, we feel close to each other and knows that we're each others family. The family you grew up with.

Ever since Elliot and I ended up in the same bed together, we've looked upon each other differently. We still call each other Sis and Bro, but we've seen that part of each other that you only reveal to a lover. We don't know where were going from here. What the future has in store for us and how we will look upon each other when it's time for us to choose what we are gonna be.

I think Turk's gonna call Carla. I think he will wait for her. But the question remained in both his and my head. Will Carla wait for him? I know she loves him, but there were something in her eyes when she said goodbye that me wonder if she had the patience to wait for him.

Seattle is waiting to be discovered. Zack's keeping something from me. Something about Max that he doesn't want me to know. I'm gonna find out what it is.

My past has returned. It's time for me to face it and do something about it. I see the same determined look in Elliot's face as I see in Zack's. They're tired of running.

As am I

It's to time to do some damage.

After that, I'm gonna help my family to heal.

Maybe then…we can truly move on and forget about the past

Fin

_This is the end of the story. I'm thinking of making sequal. But I'm not promising anything. _


End file.
